


The Day Johannes Got a Gold Star

by addicted_2_manga



Series: The Star-Crossed Lovers of Servamp [7]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5 years gone and they still miss each other, Faust is really underappreciated by the fandom, Happy UNanniversary guys, Hint of Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he needs to crop up more in fan fiction, just get together already!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It's a special day. *If* Mikuni were still Tsurugi's combat partner at C3, it *would* be their five year anniversary of being... whatever it was they were (silly silly boys, both too scared ot own up to their feels). In any matter, on this very special day, both of them find themselves filled with regret... and perhaps a tiny bit of courage.





	The Day Johannes Got a Gold Star

       The tart looked positively delicious. Perfectly red, ripe strawberries adorned the top and the golden brown crust looked tantalizingly flaky.

  
       “Tsurugi would love this.” Mikuni muttered to Jeje under his breath. The black snake draped casually over his shoulders flicked his tongue out, as if conceding the point. Mikuni turned away with a weary sigh and continued his shopping. _It would be 5 years today… if I’d stayed._ Mikuni’s face soured with the sting of regret. He reached up and stroked Jeje’s head, taking comfort in the cool, silky feel of the vampire’s reptilian scales. As he walked down the aisles mindlessly grabbing what he needed, Mikuni started wondering to himself how Tsurugi would react if he just happened to show up at C3 headquarters later that afternoon; perhaps after he stopped off at home to put away the groceries.

  
{…meanwhile…}

  
       Tsurugi stood outside The Land of Nod, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure he had the courage anymore. So much time had passed now. _Kuni-chan must’ve moved on ages ago. It couldn’t have meant that much to him. It only meant something to me. Otherwise he wouldn’t have left like that._ With a defeated sigh, Tsurugi pivoted on his heel and made to walk away. He whipped his head back around, however, at the sound of the bell above the shop door ringing. Hope crept into the features of his face, only to be crushed as an impossibly tall, bespectacled man flung the door open with a cheerful “Miku-Miku, you’re back.”  
  
       “Heh. No, sorry. Not Kuni-chan.” Tsurugi chuckled as he turned back to face the stranger stooping in the doorway.  
  
       “Ah well, if you’re here for him, you might as well come in and wait. He’s only out getting groceries.” The eccentric stranger turned and disappeared into the store, not waiting for a response. Nervously, Tsurugi stepped up and let himself in, the bell above the door ringing cheerfully, almost as if in mockery of the anxious mage. He scanned the room curiously, unable to stop the fond smile that crept across his face when he spotted dolls just like Abel perched in some of the displays. His gaze found its way right back to the oddly dressed stranger stood behind the counter, shuffling through a stack of papers.  
  
       “Eto…” Tsurugi gave a small, wavering smile as the other man lifted his head to give Tsurugi his full attention. “Who are you?” Tsurugi tugged at his choker with a chuckle.

       “Johannes Mimir Faustus. I’m a scholar, and a doctor… of sorts. A collector of knowledge!” He replied with a dramatic flair. 

       With a twinge of disappointment, the raven-haired C3 agent nodded.It made sense to him that Mikuni would end up with such a person. “How long have you and Kuni- eto.. Mikuni… been together?”

       Johannes’ eyes popped wide as he threw his head back. His shoulders shook from the force of his laughter. Just as quickly as he'd burst into hysterics, the self-proclaimed doctor calmed himself and tilted his head back down to catch Tsurugi’s eye. “Me? Together with that guy?” His face fell flat and he continued with an exaggerated groan. “Gross!”

       Tsurugi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Then… why are you here?”

       “Oh, I let myself in.” Johannes said with a dismissive wave before returning his attention to the stack of paperwork on the countertop. “Miku Miku uses me for my valuable information. In exchange, I have access to his library and he allows me some space here for my lab.” The Lilac-haired researcher lifted his gaze for just a moment. “And who are you?”

       “Kamiya Tsurugi.” At a complete loss as to what he ought to do, Tsurugi started to shuffle his weight again, pulling and tugging even harder on his choker.

       Johannes paused a moment, fidgeting with the bendy straw in his mouth as he considered what Tsurugi has said. “Kamiya Tsurugi? Tsu-ru-gi. I’m not usually one to remember names, but I hear yours so often, it seems to have stuck.” Johannes leaned over the counter, giving Tsurugi a slow, appraising look. “Yes, I suppose it’s nice to have a face to put to that name now. You _are_ pretty, aren't you?” Johannes nodded, as if were pleased with his assessment.

       The only thing that could’ve thrown Tsurugi even further off his guard would be if Touma had told him he was free to live his own life, outside of C3. He stood stalk still, staring blankly at the man he’d thought to be his replacement only minutes ago. “M-mikuni t-talks about me? H-he said I’m p-pretty?”

       Another fit of maniacal laughter burst from Johannes’ throat. He soon calmed himself down and came out from behind the counter, regarding Tsurugi with an amused grin. “Miku Miku should be back any time now. If you’d like to wait for him upstairs, I have a key.”

       “What’s upstairs?” Tsurugi pivoted on his heels to follow the taller man as Johannes strode past him towards the shop door.

       “His apartment.” Johannes said over his shoulder.

       An impish grin spread across Tsurugi’s face as he caught up to his guide, a new spring to his step.

       “I thought you said you had a key, Mi-chan?” A hearty laugh slipped past Tsurugi’s lips as he watched his new friend break into Mikuni’s living quarters above the shop.

       Johannes paused to give Tsurugi a conspiratory smirk. “A lockpick is a sort of key, isn’t it? Tsurugi-chan?” With a soft click, the door unlocked and Johannes turned the knob gesturing for Tsurugi to step inside and make himself at home. “Enjoy your stay.” Johannes said with knowing smirk as he closed the door behind him.

  
       Tsurugi slipped off his shoes and lined them up by the door before taking a cursory glance about the main room. Just as he would expect from Mikuni- neat and orderly, elegantly simple, and rife with books. Humming in nervous excitement, Tsurugi danced about the apartment, investigating it further. He ended his tour with a stage fall down onto the bed. As shameless as ever, the playful ravenette buried his face into the pillows and took a deep breath in. “Cute, cute” he murmured.

  
       As Tsurugi eagerly drowned himself in Mikuni’s scent, the Alicein in question climbed the staircase to his home, hands full. Jeje was close behind, carrying what his Eve was unable to grab onto. Mikuni reached the door and put down a handful of bags to grab his keys. His eyes narrowed when he realized the keys were wholly unnecessary. With an angry growl of “Johan”, Mikuni threw the door open. He almost dropped what he was holding in his other hand from the shock of finding not an unwelcome mad scientist, but instead an unexpected Tsurugi lounging in his bed and hugging his pillow with a dreamy look. “Tsu-Tsurugi?” He picked his groceries up off the landing and stepped inside warily.

       Tsurugi sat up and greeted the Envy Pair with a shy smile, a fresh blush forming, and a fit of giggles. Jeje put his bags down and reverted to his animal form. He sped over to the bed and found his way up to Tsurugi’s shoulders. He flicked out his tongue, as if to remind himself of his friend’s scent.

       “Hi, Jeje-chan.” Tsurugi reached up and gave the snake a friendly pet. In return, Jeje rubbed his head against Tsurugi’s cheek before slinking back down to the ground and dashing off to find a suitable hiding place.

       Mikuni closed the door gently behind himself and bent down to untie his bootlaces. He peered up at his visitor, completely dumbstruck. “How, Tsurugi?”

       “Mi-chan let me in.” Tsurugi admitted as he pushed himself up off the bed and offered a taunting wink.

       “Mi-chan?” Mikuni frowned down at his boots. “Oh. Johan. That asshole.” Mikuni stood up again and worked his feet out of his boots. He hung his rucksack and hat up on a hook by the door and teased his hair as he shot Tsurugi an icy glare. “What do you want, Tsurugi?”

       Innately reacting to Mikuni’s cue by falling into his perpetual role of antagonising flirt, Tsurugi danced up to Mikuni. He stopped just a few feet short and leaned his face in with a simpering smile. “My, my. Kuni-chan. Such unfriendliness isn’t very cute.”

       Mikuni tsk’ed and rolled his eyes before throwing the annoying intruder a teasing smile of his own. “When have I ever been friendly to you, Tsurugi?”

       Tsurugi closed the distance between them and slowly wrapped his arms up around Mikuni’s neck. Almost as if it acting from muscle memory, Mikuni's hands found Tsurugi’s hips. A husky chuckle rolled off Tsurugi’s tongue as he tilted his head to catch the blonde’s stunned gaze. “Well, I can think of at least a few times.” Tsurugi went on up on the balls of his feet to brush his lips up against Mikuni’s ear. “Monsieur.”

       Mikuni’s eyes fell shut and his hands gripped Tsurugi tighter. A low hum rose from his throat as he took a moment to remember all the times the man currently pressed against him used to call him by that special name. The wet feel of Tsurugi’s tongue licking a stripe along his pulse, followed by a poorly-suppressed laugh brought him back to the present. With a grunt, he let go of Tsurugi and pushed him away. “I don’t have time for your games right now. Why are you here, Tsurugi?”  
  
       Tsurugi shrugged and sauntered back over to the bed. “Would you believe that I’ve missed you?” He asked as he perched on the edge. “And wanted to see you today?” The flirty expression he threw at his reluctant host began to turn worried as doubt crept into his eyes.

       Mikuni found himself at a loss for words. He merely watched Tsurugi in wonder, trying to sort out the myriad thoughts in his head. With a small shake of his head and a hollow laugh, he bent down to grab some bags and crossed over to the kitchen. “Would you believe,” he began as he busied himself with putting away groceries, “that I bought you a gift and was going to bring it to you at headquarters later?”

       “What?” Tsurugi watched Mikuni dumbly, blinking rapidly a few times and giving his cheek a light slap to make sure he was awake. When Mikuni started putting food away aggressively as a blush appeared on his face, Tsurugi leapt off the bed and skip hopped over to him. “Kuuuni-chaaaan!” Tsurugi threw himself on Mikuni’s back, wrapping his arms around him once more and nuzzling his cheek against Mikuni’s back. “What did you buy me?”

       “Get off me, you idiot!” Mikuni shouted as he pried Tsurugi off. “It’s over in that bag on the table.” He muttered.

       Tsurugi walked over and took a seat at the small dining table. Suddenly feeling an odd nervousness, he timidly pulled the bag closer to him and took a peek inside to see a pink bakery box. He took the box out and stared for a moment. He could smell whatever it was inside. His mouth began to water at the fresh, fruity aroma of strawberries. Carefully, Tsurugi opened the box. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a beautiful, exquisitely delectable looking strawberry tart. Tsurugi’s back straightened up against the chair with a start when Mikuni’s voice suddenly came at him from across the table.

       “I…ummm… saw that and thought of you.” Mikuni tugged at his hair anxiously and offered Tsurugi a fragile smile.

       “Kuuuni-chaaan.” Tsurugi beamed at him, his heart leaping up into his throat. “I have today off.” He said suggestively.

       “Will you stay, then?” Mikuni asked hesitantly. “To eat your tart, I mean. Since you’re already here.”

       Tsurugi laughed. “Kuni-chan, I’ll stay longer than that…” He brought an elbow up onto the tabletop and leaned in, resting his chin in an upturned palm. “If you invite me.”

       A confident smirk stretching across his lips, Mikuni got up from his chair and slowly made his way over. He helped a willing Tsurugi up out of the chair and held the raven-haired man up against him again. “Spend the day with me, Tsurugi.” He demanded in a near-growl as he looked down into Tsurugi’s golden eyes.

       “Oui, Monsieur!” Tsurugi chuckled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against Mikuni’s chest. “Happy anniversary, Mikuni.” He purred.

       An odd mixture of guilt and pleasure struck the Alicein just then. Technically, it wasn’t their anniversary. _We’d have to be a couple for it to be our anniversary. I’d have to have stayed._ Mikuni hugged Tsurugi a bit closer and began rubbing his back soothingly. _Even still, it makes me happy to know he thinks of it that way._ Mikuni planted a soft kiss on the top of Tsurugi’s head. “So, Johan let you in, huh?” He laughed against Tsurugi’s sleek inky locks. “Well, I guess he gets a gold star today.”


End file.
